


Accidentally on Purpose

by jeezbees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Minor Spoilers, Oral Sex, smut then feelings then smut again, this is what I call a smut sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeezbees/pseuds/jeezbees
Summary: Coming across the open door was an accident. But no matter how many excuses he could make, no one, himself included, would ever believe that staying to watch was accidental.





	1. Chapter 1

Coming across the open door was an accident. But no matter how many excuses he could make, no one, himself included, would ever believe that staying to watch was accidental. Especially if he were caught like how he is, with his hand down his pants, frantically jerking off to the sound of his former professor fucking a dildo.

Byleth moans as she rises and falls onto the toy again and again, the wet sound of her pussy being filled tempting Claude almost too much to bear. Her back is to him, the muscles flexing and curving as she fucks herself. “Oh, gods,” She moans.

Claude tries to control his breathing. He wants to pant, he wants to groan, he wants to run to Byleth and give her something real to ride on, but all he can do for now is stroke his cock and pray that no one walks past this room. He grits his teeth, eyes squinted as if in pain as he stares at Byleth, matching her speed with his own hand.

The wet noises in the room grow louder as Byleth rides faster. She moans. She gasps. “Ah, ah, ah!”

Claude mouths _Fuck_. He’s so close. So, so close, but he refuses to finish before-

Byleth gasps, shouts “Oh, gods, Claude,” and cums, her whole body shaking as she fills herself with the dildo one final time.

Claude’s eyes open wide and his hips jerk forward as he cums harder than he ever has in his life, a chorus of _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ barely breathed out as he tries to control himself. He grips the door frame hard and clenches his teeth, his face red with the effort of trying to keep silent, his whole body gripped with ecstasy.

Claude doesn’t stick around to watch the afterglow. He barely pulls his hand out of his pants before starting to walk _very quickly_ back to his room. As he damn near runs from Byleth’s room, his mind is gripped only on one thing.

She said his name when she came.

This is going to be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the discord server got horny and so i happily fed all our appetites. sorry it's so short. this'll be continued, i'm just posting it like this bc it's midnight and i'm tired


	2. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come for the smut, stay for the feelings?

Byleth has yet to come to terms with missing five years of her life.

Garreg Mach fell. There’s no officer’s academy and there’s barely a church presence. All her former students have grown, matured. Hilda hardly complains anymore. Lorenz is the gentleman he always tried to be. Ignatz has come into his own as a confident young man. And Claude…

Claude. Her favorite student, her best friend, and now the source of a ridiculous fixation. Claude had changed so much. He’s as clever as ever, of course, and he’s a brilliant tactician which, in Byleth’s humble opinion, is partly her influence. But he also got taller and broader and Byleth can’t be in a room with him without thinking completely inappropriate things.

Like how she’d like to scratch lines into those broad shoulders and that sculpted back. How they’d make love to each other long into the night, then wake up in the morning and do it again. How he’d feel under her and over her and in her and on her.

Again. It’s ridiculous. But it haunts her every thought of him.

This fixation is more than physical. Byleth knows it, feels it in her bones, but she’ll never admit it. She doubts that Claude would be interested. Even if he were, she doubts he would have enough time to pursue the relationship both during and after the war. No, it’s better to deal with the physical attraction herself and keep the romantic attraction under lock and key. Byleth doesn’t plan to act on her feelings at all.

But her plans tend to unravel when it comes to Claude.

It starts with a request. A simple one, and not unusual except for who gives it. She’s walking from the dining hall back to her room, another tired week done, when she’s stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. She turns and sees Claude, his face more of a charming mask than usual. _Oh no_ , she thinks.

Claude tilts his head and smiles. “Will you come to tea with me?” He hadn’t wasted a second on small talk.

_Oh no,_ she thinks again. “Usually I’m the one who asks that of you,” she says, wary.

Claude’s smile widens so that it reaches his eyes. “I can’t ask you to tea, Teach?”

She’s done for. “I…never said that.” She clears her throat. “What time?”

Claude hums. “You don’t plan to do anything tomorrow, right?” At Byleth’s nod, he continues. “How about in the evening, at sunset?”

“…Alright.” Byleth nods again, her eyes never leaving Claude’s face. He looks like a cat who got the cream, emerald eyes bright in the torchlight of Garreg Mach, and Byleth is suddenly breathless.

Claude grins. “Excellent.” He gently removes his hand from Byleth’s arm and starts walking in the opposite direction.

Byleth touches the spot where Claude had held her, absorbing the warmth he left behind. She quietly sighs, a lone figure in the dark of the monastery. She closes her eyes and waits ‘till she’s cold once again, then resumes the walk back to her room.

Saturday comes and the day passes without any event. Byleth hadn’t fretted over the coming tea, the Ashen Demon does not fret, but she knew Claude had something up his sleeve and worrying about his schemes was damn near second nature for her. To say she’s wary is an understatement. But she won’t miss the tea.

She’s walking through the gardens towards their usual spot when she realizes that no one else is outside. Usually the gardens are bustling, either with workers or tired soldiers or monks. But now, even with the glorious sunset, no one else is here. Why?

She’s turning this thought over in her head when she comes to their usual spot. She had fully expected to be the first one to tea, but Claude is already sitting at the table. She pauses. It may be unwise, but she steals this moment of peace to just _look_ at Claude.

He sits staring at the newborn night sky, his back to her, a red rose twirling between his gloved fingers. The light grazes the rose, painting it the reds and oranges of a gentle hearth fire. The light touches him, too; It falls softly upon his dark hair and curves ‘round his body, caressing him with all the love of an adoring parent. He looks so warm in the evening light, truly warm and not just a charming imitation of warmth.

Claude must feel her eyes on him because he turns around, a smile on his face. He gently lays the fiery rose on the table and gestures to the seat across from him. “Please. Sit.”

Byleth nods. _Here we go_.

As she takes her seat, Claude pours their tea. By the smell wafting up, it’s Almyran pine needles, Claude’s favorite and a fixture of their regular meetings. Claude puts down the teapot with a gentle _clink_ and watches Byleth, fingers steepled across his smiling mouth.

Byleth can’t help herself. She chuckles. She quickly picks up her tea, trying to hide the crack in her mask, but she knows that Claude saw it because his smile is a near grin now.

“So, friend,” Claude starts, voice airy and casual. “We’re in the middle of a war.”

Byleth raises an eyebrow. “Yes?” The _‘You called me here to tell me that?’_ goes unvoiced, but Claude hears it anyway.

He huffs. “Cheeky.” He takes a sip of his tea before continuing, voice just as casual as before. “I’ve noticed some…budding relationships between our friends. I was wondering what you, the all-knowing Teach, thought of that.”

Byleth is still as stone. She sure isn’t laughing now. What in the world could’ve brought this on? “Give me an example,” she says.

“Hilda and Caspar.” Claude is certainly quick on the draw. “Felix and Sylvain. Dorothea and Petra.” Claude is _very_ quick on the draw, by the gods. “Should I name more?”

Byleth chuckles, stunned. “ _Are_ there any more relationships?”

Claude sips his tea. He shrugs, his emerald eyes unblinking as they stare at her face. “I was just wondering if they should be encouraged.”

“You mean…because we’re at war?” Byleth frowns.

“Yes. Don’t you think that those feelings are dangerous? What if one person gets hurt, or dies, and the other won’t listen to your orders? Doesn’t love in war make the war less appealing to fight?”

Byleth’s frown deepens. “I…no. No.” She picks up her teacup and wraps her hands around it, trying to soak in its comforting warmth. “From a tactical point of view, their relationships make their fighting much stronger. Do you remember when we fought those bandits just last week and Sylvain got knocked off his horse?”

Claude lets out a humorless chuckle. “How could I forget? Felix damn near lost his mind killing the fools who did it.”

Byleth nods. “Exactly. Felix was fueled to fight harder because he was protecting Sylvain. Their relationship, all the relationships, are good for fighting. And I’m also glad that they’re happy because…” Byleth looks down at her hands. “They’re all my dear friends.”

Claude is silent.

She looks up to see his unblinking stare. His head is cocked to the side like she’s a particularly interesting puzzle, or like she’s prey and he’s about to pounce. He stares at her for a long moment just like that, eyes calculating in the dying light of the sunset. Byleth’s face is carefully blank in the face of his scrutiny but it’s difficult to keep up the appearance of calm. Her mask is slipping, her heart is beating quick quick quick at a lighting fast pace and Claude is staring at her like he wants to take her apart. A shiver runs down her spine as she holds his unending gaze.

Claude finally speaks up, his voice low. “It’s interesting that you say that.”

“Oh?” Byleth sips her cooling tea.

“I have another question for you, Teach.”

She nods. “Go ahead.”

“Why don’t you apply that belief to yourself?”

Byleth blinks.

“You say that everyone _else’s_ relationships should be encouraged. You say that it’s fine if they love each other. But you don’t let _yourself_ show any feeling beyond camaraderie. Why? What are you afraid of?” Claude is leaning over the table towards her, a frustrated look on his face. “I can’t figure you out and it’s killing me.”

“Claude- “

“You know, I thought that you didn’t like all the romance.” Frustration cuts deep lines in his face. “I thought that you believed it all a waste of time. You’ve rebuffed so many people who tried to start a relationship with you. Dorothea only went to Petra after trying and failing to get with _you_. The same happened with Sylvain, and Lorenz, hell, even _Marianne_ tried to start a relationship with you.” Claude lets out a sharp breath and leans back. “Why won’t you let yourself be happy?”

Byleth blinks quickly, stunned into absolute silence. She stares at Claude, mouth agape.

Claude sucks in a deep breath. His face grows hard as steel with determination as he sits straight up in his chair, puts his hand on the table and leans earnestly towards Byleth. “Do you think you could be happy with me?”

Utter silence meets him. Byleth’s mouth is still dropped open, her eyes wide with shock. She feels her eyes stinging and thinks quickly _The Ashen Demon does not cry The Ashen Demon does not cry_ as she ducks her head down to avoid Claude’s gaze. She stares down at her lap, her fists balled tight and her teeth clenched. She only barely hears the scrape of Claude’s chair on the stone with how focused she is on not crying, but she gasps and looks up when a warm hand rests upon her shoulder.

His face is so tender, more open and vulnerable than she’s ever seen him. “It’s ok to let yourself care.” The last of the sunset’s light frames his face, a heavenly aura around the man that has captured Byleth’s heart. “And it’s definitely ok to care about me.”

Byleth chokes out a wet laugh. “You’re clever as usual, Claude.” She sniffs.

Claude smiles so, _so_ softly. He hands her a napkin and says, “I wouldn’t call it cleverness. Just a happy accident.”

Byleth wipes her eyes and nose. “I’ve cared about you as a person since I met you outside Remire.” She blows her raw nose and takes a deep breath. “I’ve cared about you as a woman since the millennium festival.” She stares into the green of Claude’s eyes, steadying herself under his warm gaze. “Since I first saw you again.” She laughs, the wet grasp of tears nearly gone from her voice. “You really grew up.”

Claude grins. “I ‘grew up’, huh?” He offers his hand to her with a gentleman’s grace. As she grasps his hand and stands, his grin fades. “I thought my feelings were unwelcome before. I gotta admit, when I…saw how you felt for me, I didn’t know what to do. It surprised me.”

“If I’d known you felt this way for me…” Byleth shakes her head. “I’m glad you confronted me, Claude.”

“Ha! Usually people don’t thank me for poking at their feelings.” Claude clears his throat. “Tell me, truthfully,” he says as he earnestly takes her hand between both of his. “Could you be happy with me? In this war and, dare I say, after it?”

Byleth’s answering smile is so wide that her cheeks burn with effort. She nods.

Claude grins back, glorious and true. “Excellent.” He takes in a quick breath. “Well, we should get to know more about each other. I didn’t realize your attraction to me until recently, so it’s clear that there’s more I have to learn.” He chuckles. “My mysterious Teach.”

Byleth sighs. “You’re going to have to stop calling me that.”

“Oh?” Claude gets that mischievous glint in his eyes. He leans close to her, his whole body warming her ice cold one as he moves his feather-light lips to her ear. “But I like calling you that,” he murmurs, voice husky and hot.

Byleth shivers. _Oh._

Claude has the audacity to laugh at her. She swats his shoulder and he laughs louder. “Ah, but that’s for another time, _Byleth_.” He winks at her and starts to lead her through the gardens. “Let’s go get some dinner,” he says. “Hopefully Raph hasn’t eaten it all.”

Byleth huffs a short laugh. “Get ready for bread and cheese, Claude. That man could eat us all out of house and home.”

Their laughter rings through the empty gardens. He pulls her along and she happily follows, both giddy with excitement and joy. They walk together, hands held tight and tender between them, their path warmed by the sun and blessed by the twinkling of the stars above.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are amazing. Seriously, this fic was 350 words, it took 10 minutes to write at first and people liked it way more than I expected them to. So here's a nice reward for your patience: about two thousand words o' fluff. Now this fic here is what I like to call a smut sandwich. Smut at the beginning, fluff in the middle, smut at the end. So never fear, there will be more smut.  
> Thank y'all for your support, and I'll try to see you next week :)


	3. Reversal

Byleth’s footsteps echo through the silent, shadowed walkways of Garreg Mach. She walks following the light of the moon, a bundle of reports held in her arms like a swaddled child. Her tired eyes trace the path to her room: past the old classrooms, left at the training hall, up the little stairs, through the door, into the bed. The blessed, soft, warm bed where she can _sleep_.

Byleth yawns. It’s been a long day. Research shouldn’t be so exhausting.

Byleth is just turning around the corner to her rooms when she notices something odd. A light shines out, a small sliver on the stone path. She follows the ray with bleary eyes until her gaze reaches the open door of her room.

Byleth almost groans. _Great,_ she thinks. _Trouble._ Byleth huffs and places her hand on the hilt of her sword, the bundle of reports still clutched tightly under one arm as she slowly and silently stalks towards her open door. As she gets closer, she hears the rumble of a voice, low and slow and frustratingly familiar, and she finds herself straining to hear more of it as she approaches her door. Finally, she stands to the side of the door, head cocked to one side, listening as hard as her tired brain will allow.

Something clicks. _Is that…?_ Byleth peeks her head around the corner and peers into her room. She is momentarily blinded, blinking out the bright light out of her eyes, and then she sees. And then she’s _frozen_.

Claude’s naked body glistens with sweat in the candlelight. One of his hands grips the headboard while his other jerks at his cock. His hips twist and roll, his mouth open as he moans, every muscle seeming to clench as he fucks up into his hand. His thumb slowly slides over the precum-slick slit of his cock and he tosses his head back with a breathy groan.

Byleth watches with unblinking eyes. Every sound he makes sends a bolt of pure heat to her throbbing cunt. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips as she watches him grind into his fist.

“Byleth,” Claude gasps. He tosses his head to the side and bites his lip. “Mm, mm!” He thrusts upwards as a gush of precum dribbles down his fingers.

“Oh,” Byleth murmurs. _Ah. I see._

Then she steps through the doorway and slams it shut behind her.

Claude’s head jerks towards her, eyes wide with shock, his flushed lips parted in a startled gasp. His hips fall back to the bed and the hand clenching the headboard follows soon after. His other hand still doesn’t leave his cock, which has not gone soft in the slightest.

“Were you lonely, Claude?” Byleth’s voice is as soft as silk as she stalks towards the bed. She tosses the stack of reports to the corner as she goes, and her sword follows soon after. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Yes,” Claude breaths out, back arching _beautifully_ off the bed. “Always.”

Byleth swallows a groan at the sight. “I was gone longer than you planned,” she says as she shrugs off her coat, still slowly stepping towards the bed. “You got impatient.” She licks her lips as she unbuckles her armor.

Claude grins, then takes his lower lip between his teeth. He rolls his hips. His hand starts to move again, and the slick noise stops Byleth in the middle of her unbuttoning her shirt.

She shivers. Her eyes shut and she gasps lightly. “Or,” she says, slowly opening her eyes, “The meeting ended exactly when you expected it to.” She pulls her shirt over her head, then just as quickly unclips her bra. She watches as Claude’s eyes go straight to her breasts, listens to the quickening movements of his hand, and grins. “You decided to put on a show.”

Claude groans. “Wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted you to watch.” He bites his lip again and lifts his free hand towards her.

Byleth takes his hand and brings it to her breast. “Consider me surprised,” she purrs. She pushes his hand into her breast, then arches into it and sighs with pleasure.

“Fuck!” Claude speeds up, bed now creaking to the rhythm of his rocking hips.

“Let me help,” Byleth whispers, and then she bends and places her fingers over the hand on his cock and starts to jerk him off and oh it’s wonderful, the way his hips jerk _sharp_ and the way he squeezes her breast _tight_ and the way he groans her name.

“Come for me,” she says. “I want to watch you come. You’re so beautiful when you come for me.”

His cock jumps under both of their palms, he whimpers, and then his mouth opens in a silent shout. His cum spurts across his stomach, hips still snapping upup _up_ , hand still twisting under Byleth’s. A choked moan escapes from somewhere deep in Claude’s chest and Byleth shivers at the sound.

She rubs her thighs together as she watches the final drops of Claude’s cum shoot across his chest. Her cunt is almost impossibly wet. The fabric of her shorts feels soaked through, and she can feel the slow dribble of slick down her inner thigh. She throbs with want, with need, so she pulls away from Claude’s softening cock to touch herself.

Then her hips are held tight in Claude’s grasp and she’s suddenly pulled over his heaving chest. “Take these off,” he slurs as he pushes at her shorts and tights. “Take ‘em off, ‘s your turn, let me take care of you.”

“Yes,” Byleth hisses. She strips the soaked bottoms off as best she can. She barely has time to jerk at the feeling of cold air on her cunt before Claude’s mouth starts to suck at her swollen clit. She grabs a handful of his hair and shouts “Oh, Gods!”

Claude’s lips are closed around her clit as he _sucks_ , his tongue quickly fluttering against her. He slides a finger inside her effortlessly, and then another, and then he fucks her just like that. His fingers crook inside her and touch on that one spot and she damn near howls with pleasure.

“Claude! Claude!” Her thighs squeeze around his head, his stubble a delicious burn, and she shakes with pleasure when she feels him moan. “Oh, oh, oh!” She tries to relax her grip on his hair, but then his tongue _writhes_ against her and it’s like she’s been set alight with pleasure. She comes with a sharp jerk of her hips and a sob in her throat while Claude still suckles at her clit.

All the world is bright with light as her orgasm rockets through her, fire and lightning and divine energy all at once. She rides out the waves of her pleasure on Claude’s face and still feels the electric swipe of his tongue on her clit. Then she slowly comes down from her high, gasping for air and trying in vain to hold up her exhausted body.

Claude lifts her off his face and gently places her on the bed by his side. He wipes his glistening mouth with one arm before leaning over to sloppily kiss Byleth. “Love you so much,” he whispers as he pulls away.

Byleth gently grabs the back of his head and pulls him back in for another kiss. “Love you too,” she slurs as he pulls away again. “Gods, I love you.”

They lay together for a while, entwined, the smell of sex heavy in the air around them. Byleth traces the flickering lights cast over Claude’s face. Claude gently strokes his thumb across Byleth’s lips but makes no move to kiss her, just watches her with a smile on his face.

Byleth is the first to break the silence. “You like it when I watch?”

Claude licks his lips. “Yes.” He clears his throat. “I also don’t mind watching.” His eyes grow dark with desire and he leans forward to kiss her again.

“Mm,” Byleth hums as he pulls away. She yawns. “We have to bathe,” she whispers.

“Couple more minutes,” Claude responds. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and buries his face in the crook of her neck.

“Alright,” Byleth says back, combing his hair through her fingers. She shuts her eyes against the candlelight. “Couple more minutes.” And then the blissful black of sleep claims her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I realize this took me freaking forever to write, and I'm sorry for that. I got a new job and started this semester of classes at around the same time, so I got really busy really quickly. I hope this chapter makes up for lost time!  
> To be honest with y'all, this is only my second time writing smut. The first time was the first chapter of this work. I honestly think I'm doing pretty well, but if you've got constructive criticism for me then I'm always ready to hear it!  
> As always, I hope y'all enjoyed and maybe I'll see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> the discord server got horny and so i happily fed all our appetites. sorry it's so short. this'll be continued, i'm just posting it like this bc it's midnight and i'm tired


End file.
